Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structural form of an active region of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) semiconductor device; in particular, a structural form of an active region of a MOSFET having a tapered active region.
As energy barriers are decreased, the probability that electrons pass through (tunneling) potential barriers is increased. This is one cause of leakage current in transistor gates. In order to minimize sizes of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices of semiconductor devices and reduce an operating voltage, lengths of channels, widths of fins, or diameters of nanowires have been gradually reduced. For this reason, subthreshold leakage current (Ioff) has emerged as an issue. The Ioff refers to drain current (Id) which is measured when the value of VGS is 0 V and the value of VDS is VDD.
The disclosed embodiments have been provided to address these and other shortcomings.